


Lets be homcidal; together. (Phan)

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Blood Addiction, Demons, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Phan Fluff, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Suffering, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Dan and Phil have a little secret. Not exactly a sweet insignificant one, but a dirty little secret that could destroy their future if someone found out- not that they care very much- and if they were human.





	1. I want to hear them scream.

**Dans POV**

I woke up to the face of beauty. I'm so happy I can finally do so every morning.

"Good morning, babe" He said as he stretched and rolled over.

"Good morning" I said with a smile, touching my nose to his.

"Watching me sleep? That's kinda creepy, Danny" he said sarcastically.

I pecked his lips. "That's not the creepiest thing you've seen me do." 

He just smirked.

****** 

After we finally got up, I got hungry.

Obviously that's not very rare with Phil and I.

Oh, we haven't mentioned? _We're demons._ Straight up sadistic, blood craving spawns of Satan.

And we enjoy every minute of it.

"I'm hungry, Phillyyyyy" I whined. 

"Here, have mine then" he handed me his share of the blood IV bags we stole from a nearby hospital.

"Wait, you haven't even drank your own. Get outta here" he giggled 

"No Philly, I want it fresh.." 

He shot me a look. A smirk.

"I have only one problem with that." He moved  closer.

"And what's that?" I said seductively, stepping towards him as well so our faces were less than an inch apart. 

"You'll be hurting someone other than me." He chuckled and pecked my lips. 

*****

"Where to?" 

"Let's just go terrorize people, lets mix it up a little. I like not knowing what's in store"

"Alright, pick your choose" he said, motioning to the houses lining our street.

"No, I want to hear them scream... We need a house where no one can hear for miles." 

"You're so hot when you have that crazy look in your eyes" he pulled me into a harsh, yet sweet, kiss. 

"Alright baby, anything for you. Let's go to the outskirts of town."

*****

"Here we are"

We came to a single house on a hill. It was surrounded by trees and dirt for about a mile, no one would hear...

The fans can't know. I know there's not much Phil and I are worried about, obviously, but we care deeply about our fans and never want to ruin 'Dan and Phil' for them. If they ever found out the things we've done... I don't even want to think about it.

We always take the polite route first. We ask to come in for water or to use the phone, and their reaction is what determines how horrible their fate is. We're demons, yes, but we still have at least a little mercy. 

He knocks. Almost immediately, a boy- about 16 or so- answers. 

"Hi? Do I know you?" 

"No, but would you mind if we use your phone?" I asked. 

"Um, sorry I don't have-"

"Its really important. My mother's in the hospital and I need to check on her" Phil said. He never uses a sob story as an excuse, usually by this point he's already inside killing. Maybe this time he has another plan. 

 


	2. "Let's have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gore warning*

"I don't have a phone, sorry" he said as he tried to close the door.

Phil put his hand out and stopped it, earning a terrified look from the boy. It gave me shivers.

" _Please_. My mom is dying." His tone was so convincing.. 

"No, dude. Sorry that's not my problem." He slammed the door.

"Now we know he deserves this. Don't hold back. You ready?" 

"I'm ready." He kissed me once more. 

"Let's have some fun" he said with a wide, demonic smile. It made my heart skip a beat.

He kicked the door down to reveal a group of about seven or eight teenagers. All of which were gathered on the sofa and floor and we could hear them murmuring about high school drama.

"Excuse me? You're gonna have to pay for that!" Said the boy from before.

"Oh, no I won't" Phil said. "Not until you pay for your mistake." He blinked his gorgeous, pale, bluish gray eyes to then reveal blood red orbs underneath. "Not until you all pay"

_And so it begins._

He walked over to the two girls sitting on the floor and snapped both of their necks in one swift move. 

"If we narrow down the supply, we can focus on one at a time and have more fun with them.

Sound good Danny?"

My god he was so hot with those eyes.. His pale skin contrasting his pitch black hair, his sharp teeth forming a large, blood craving grin. He was so damn hot.

"Oh yes" I blinked my eyes as well.

"That sounds wonderful"

 **Phils POV**  

I've never seen Dan this insane...

I loved it.

He didn't show one ounce of mercy. He went for the quiet one in the room, the one who didn't seem to belong there, and he ripped his throat out.

He pulled the kids head back and sank his teeth deep into his esophagus, earning a few second long blood curdling scream from him before he ripped back and spit his flesh on the floor. There was no longer air, but blood gushing from the sides of his mouth like melted candle wax.   
Everyone else in there was silent, they all went pale and their eyes were so wide in terror I'm surprised they didn't fall out of their skulls. Not that I wouldn't like to see that anyway.

Three down, five to go. 

"How many do we need?" Danny asked me in his sweet, innocent voice as the blood from that boys neck sprayed all over his face and chest, and the struggling slowly stopped until the life faded from his body and his eyes glazed over.

"Only two" I said with a smirk. "Do whatever you wish with the rest, but save your worst for the last, baby."

"Who are we gonna save?" He asked as he stood up straight and dropped the body on the floor and kicked him to the side.

"you get to choose first, dear"

"I chooooose.... Youu" he said in a sing songy voice as he pointed at the boy from the door earlier. "For willingly letting my babyboys mom die without getting to say goodbye." He looked sort of angry.. Like the kid actually let my mom die.

"And I choose.. you" I said pointing at the boy holding Dan's boys' arm. "You've been so close to him since we've been in here, it's obvious you're together." I said with a smile as the boy let him go. "Oh no, it's too late for that. We can't kill him without killing you so you can be together in hell, right?" I evilly chuckled. 

"No, we can't." 

Then I grabbed the last girl by the back of her neck and slammed her face into the wall. I pulled her head back to look her in the eyes.

"p-please don't" she said sobbing, her eyebrow and lip split open and her nose bleeding profusely. "I didn't do anything" 

"That's right" I said quietly, then licked the blood from her forehead. "You didn't do anything about your friend here potentially letting my mom die without seeing her son one last time. You all deserve what's coming." And with that, I slammed her face into the wall with full force over and over again until she stopped screaming and fighting. I pulled her face back to see she had the same injuries, they were just much more severe. I bit the side of her neck open and let her blood spray into my face and mouth, giving me a refreshed and calm feeling.

I dropped her and turned to the remaining victims. Dan had just been watching, licking his lips with excitement.

We looked at each other and nodded, then I grabbed one of the boys and twisted his arm behind his back so hard that I heard a loud crack. He screamed in agony, only to make the excitement in Dan's beautiful red eyes much more exhilarating. He went and grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen and stabbed him in the abdomen several times. He started coughing up blood into Dans face, Dan taking a moment to close his eyes and smile.. Then licking his lips and all of his fingers. He was loving it. He stabbed deep into the kids intestines once more before twisting it and ripping up through several vital organs, earning a screech so awful it sent shivers up my spine. Once I let his arm go it fell limp to his side and he turned and grabbed me with his other one for support. He bled all over my shirt, arms and jeans, and I dropped him to the ground. We watched as blood poured from his mouth and nose as he gasped for air, until he let out a gurgling sound and his eyes shut.

One more to go.

We were much too excited for the last two boys, so we just got this one over with. Dan went behind him and pulled his head back by his hair. I snatched the knife from the last teens abdomen and sliced through his throat like butter. We watched as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands, blood spewing from his mouth as he choked. I licked it from the side of his mouth, earning a look of jealousy from Dan. The teen dropped to his knees and then to his stomach into a puddle of his own blood that was quickly forming under him. When he took his final breath, we smiled at each other.

_Time for the final event._


	3. "You look amazing I'm blood."

"P-please man.. I-Im sorry I didn't let me use my phone" he backed into the corner and reached into his pockey. "Here y-you can use it just plea-" 

"No" I said sternly. "It's too late for that now. The damage is done. I would have killed you anyway If that makes you feel better." 

He sobbed. "But what about your mom? Don't you want-"

"There is no mom! I don't have a mom you imbecile, I havent had a mom in years! It was a test." He said.

"Wh-what? Why??" He pushed.

"Your attitude reflects how awful your fate will be. Yours, is going to be pretty bad. And it's your own fault." Dan cut in.

"But wh-what about me?" His boyfriend asked from behind him.

"You can thank your boyfriend for sharing his fate with you. You're in this relationship together, right? So now you get to suffer together, hand in hand." Dan chuckled. 

_"Shall we begin?"_

*****

**Dans POV**

"Look, they're waking up!" I said excitedly, jumping from the chair I was waiting in.

"Get the tools" He said, motioning towards the tray on the other side of the room.

"Yes sir" I said sweetly. "Its great that they have a basement, now they can't get away."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Oh hun, once we get started there is no getting away. Now hurry, they're starting to become aware."

"Wh-where am I? What is this??" Said the boy with the darker hair, starting to panic and pull on the restraints that held his arms and legs down securely to the cold metal table. 

"You're in the last room you'll ever see. So enjoy it while you can" I said tauntingly, petting his soft hair.

"what's wrong with your eyes?" He asked, in a sort of disgusted tone.

I pouted and backed off. "What _is_ wrong?" I asked sadly, sounding insecure and hurt. 

_I know this will drive Phil insane._

"Hey! Don't you DARE talk to him like that again" Phil said with rage in his eyes, walking up to the boy and holding a sharp tool up to his throat.

"S-sorry" he said.

"Yeah, you better be." 

His pastel blue haired friend began to wake up and quickly realize what's happening, asking generally the same scared questions as his friend.

"what's your name?" I asked my victim.

"T-Tyler" he said quietly.

"And your friend?"

"Josh. His name is Josh." He looked over at him with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie. It'll be ok" he said smiling a sad smile.

"If hell is 'ok' then you're totally right" Phil said laughing. "I've been there, its way less than ok. But that's just me"

"You've wh-what?" Josh asked with terror in his eyes.

"Oh, we're demons you silly goose. You ready?"

"Wait you're _WHAT_??" Tyler shouts.

"I'm more than ready" I said with pure excitement and lust all mixed in one, ignoring what he'd just said.

"We'll let you pick" Phil said to them, rolling his freshly sharpened tools over in between the tables.

"Choose wisely, you'll never know what we're using them for until its too late to go back" 

"I-I um... Baby you choose" Tyler said in a panic.

"You have three seconds" Phil said.

"Three.."

"I don't know! I-"

"Two..."

"Okokok! The one in the left, the twisty one!" Josh shouted. 

"Oh man, this is gonna be so fun" Phil said. 

"What's it for? What are you gonna do to me??" He asked, regretting his decision already.

"Oh no Josh, its for him" he handed me the tool. "You're choosing eachothers fate."

I walked over to Tyler and looked him up and down. "You ready?" 

"N-" I didn't even let him finish before I shoved the cork screw into his right eye, twisting the furthest down I could without killing him. Blood immediately started to spurt out of it, covering my hands and his face. It poured down the side of his head, and I caught it in a small cup as he screamed louder than I've ever heard someone scream before.. And it drove me up the wall.

"No!" Josh screamed "Baby I'm so sorry!.." He started sobbing, not taking his eyes off of the love of his life that had a cork screw sticking out of his eye. 

Tyler continued to scream and sob, fighting his restraints until he passed out.

"We're sorry okay?!?!? Just please stop this!!"  
Josh screamed as he too fought his restraints, sobbing so hard he was choking.

"Why would we stop.." I said licking my fingers "if we just started?" 

Phil and I shared the cup of blood, enjoying the sobbing in the background as we stared into eachothers lustful eyes. This is so much better than the packaged stuff at home.

Phil brought out some propofol and injected it into Tyler's arm.

"Wh-what.. are you ..doing to him?" Josh asked in between sobs.

"Oh, just some propofol to wake him up. This stuff works like magic, he won't be able to pass out again for a while." He chuckled maniacly.

Josh just didn't even answer.

Tyler woke up almost immediately, screeching loudly before he was able to speak.

"Tyler! Tyler breathe, baby!" Josh yelled trying to calm him down.

"Yeah Tyler, breathe!" I said mockingly. "Breathe so you can choose what happens next. Or I will." 

He could barely talk, but managed to say "please. don't make me choose." 

"Ok! Here Phil, I choose this!" I skipped to him and handed him a long, thin, sharp object. "Good choice, baby." he said, kissing my forehead. I hugged him and cooed.

He turned to Josh, standing above his head. Without warning, he shoved the two foot needle-like object behind his collarbone until he hit one of his ribs. His scream was worse than Tyler's. It was higher, more ear piercing.... And I saw Phil smile with wide eyes and a look of pure satisfaction.

But boy, he definitely wasn't done yet.  
Josh didn't pass out, though. I think he might have sort of given up. All he did was scream until his voice was raw and cry some more.

"Your turn!" I said to Josh childishly. "Cmon, we only have six more tools, so three more each." I said nudging him with the tray.

"I don't know a-anymore. I'm so s-sorry Tyler" he sobbed.

"Fine. Here Philly, you choose" I smiled.

"Here, this one. Let's save those for last." He said as he pointed to the ones on the table and handed me one of the two remaining on the tray. The ones one the table were too big for the tray.

"Okay!" 

I went to Tyler's side. "Given up, haven't you?" I said chuckling at his vulnerability.

"Fuck off." He said plainly. 

"Being rude, are we? Well, then I guess I don't have to hold back anymore" I shrugged.

"No! Wait i-" he was cut off with his own scream of agony.

I took the sharp, thin knife Phil handed me and sliced in between his thumb and index finger. He clenched his fist so hard his knucked turned white. I let him suffer for a few moments, then forced his hand back open and sliced deeply in between the rest of his fingers on his left hand. I let him suffer once more.

"I'm... So...rry" he choked out between sobs. 

"I'm not" I said coldly as I did the same thing to his right hand. Then his left foot. Then his right one. By this point, his voice had also gone raw and scratchy, so neither of them could scream in absolute pain anymore.

What a pity.

"Here!" I said in a sing songy voice as I gave him the last tool that we set to the side just before.  
He walked to Josh, who was out of it.

Not for long.

He groaned loudly and cried, then tensed up and squeezed his eyes together- not exactly a scream- when Phil pressed the red-hot metal he had been heating for the past few minutes to his skin with a loud sizzle noise.

The struggled scream came after a few moments of Phil pressing harder and harder, melting further and further into his thigh.

"Mmmmm.. Smells delicious" I said with hunger building in my stomach.

"You want some?"

"Hell yeah!"

He carved a chunk out of Josh's leg where he cooked him and handed it to me.

We split it, and it was one of the most delicious things I've eaten in a while.

"Hats off to you, Josh. This is great" I said as I continued to devour his flesh.

"Oh, hes asleep" I said when I realized he didn't answer.

Then I also injected him with some Propofol.

Once they were both completely conscious, we began the final part.

We got them up and dragged their shaking bodies to two side by side chairs. 

"Now, this here is going to hurt." I said. 

"Who first?" Phil asked.  
"I say Josh"

"Alright baby, anything you say" he said stroking my bloody cheek, both dried and fresh.

**Phil's POV**

My babyboy was so excited for this part. He was shaking with anticipation, eager to get this started.

"Woah boy, easy there. Be careful, don't rush" I said chuckling. "This latch goes here, remember?" 

"Ohh that's right" he said smiling. He hugged me and looked up at me. "You're so smart."

"Alright, get them open" I said as I watched him clamp Tyler's eyes open, followed by Josh's, so they had no choice but to watch.

We carried the object and got it in place. We strapped it behind his head and put the two levers into Josh's mouth, so far back he gagged so he couldn't get it out.

"Alright Tyler, crank the lever." 

"What? What does it do???" He jumped back in his chair.

"Pull it or I blow his brains out!!" I screamed and held a gun to his head, then cocked it.

"Pull it!"

"Okay okay!" He said as he hesitantly pulled it once. It moved a part.

"No please don't make me do this!!" He screamed as he realized what it did.

"He's not alone in this" Dan said as we strapped the same lever to him. They sat across from each other and we forced their hands to the levers.

"Pull it Josh!" I screamed.

He sobbed as he cranked it, doing the same thing his lover did to him.

"Keep going, both of you!!" I screamed.

They continued to do so until it started to hurt.

They both sobbed and tried to talk, tried to beg for is to stop.

"Shut up! Do it!!" I screamed as I pushed the needle object further into Josh's collarbone. He screamed and winced, grabbing the lever again.

"Whoever does what we're saying survives."

It was crazy, you know? Watching two people who claim to love each other turn on each other so quickly.

Tyler looked past the pain he felt in between his fingers when he used his hands and cranked the lever as fast as possible.

So did Josh.

I heard a loud pop, and then another, as their jaws were forced out of place. They screamed louder than they did before, making my ears ring and pulse. I just wrapped my arm around Dans waist as he watched with hungry eyes.

They continued to cry out as they kept cranking and cranking until suddenly...

Their mouths tore.

The delicate skin beside their mouths tore across and their jaws fell and dangled. We removed the objects and put them away, and they both let screamed as they pushed their chin up and held their jaws in place. They were bleeding everywhere.

I grabbed the gun and shot Josh in the head. He fell limp to the floor, his suffering over.

Tyler screamed for him and ran to his side, crying over his lifeless body and cradling him.

"Don't act like you care." Dan said. "You did this to him."

He tried to say something but it came out as mumbles.

We sat and watched him cry over his lover and scream in agony for about thirty minutes. Once he finally gave up, he laid down and stared quietly at the ceiling.

"Alright. Let's get this over with and go home" I said satisfied.

We took Josh's body, slit his throat, and drained him upside down.

We went to Tyler and decided to snack on him. We slit his throat as well and drank him dry, his blood getting all over us as we happily devoured it. He smiled a weak smile as he realized that it was over. A tear fell from his eye as he took his last choking breath and closed his eyes.

*******

We stood up and looked over our work, each others arms wrapped around the others waist. We felt so satisfied.

"You were so hot out there" Dan said as he looked me I'm the eyes.

I just leaned in and kissed him deeply, cupping his face with my bloody hand. He deepened it even more, adding his tounge, and I could taste Tyler's blood on it. The kiss got sloppy, which I was totally okay with. After the long, firework-and-adrenaline-filled, best-of-my-life kiss, I pulled back and blinked to reveal my human eyes. I smiled sincerely.

"You know, You look amazing in blood."   
He smiled and blinked as well, then pulled me back into the best kiss we've ever shared.

"C'mon." He said when he pulled away. "Let's go home."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a sequal?
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> *i have nothing against Tyler or Josh, it was my friends idea to use them. So plz hold the salt*


End file.
